The purpose of the UCLA/RAND health services research pre-doctoral and post-doctoral research training program is to educate and train the future health services researchers and health policy analysts, devoted to addressing America(s most pressing health care problems. A five-year continuation of the current program, originally funded in 1992, is requested. The program relies on a group of core faculty who represent a variety of disciplines that are essential to conducting high-quality health services research, and who have a history of collaboration in both research and training. [unreadable] [unreadable] Pre-doctoral trainees can receive a PhD at UCLA in the Departments of Health Services, Epidemiology, or Sociology. Those choosing Health Services specialize in economics, sociology, management, or epidemiology. Seventeen courses are required. Post-doctoral trainees must have an M.D. or Ph.D., and are required to take at least eight courses. All trainees are required to join one or more ongoing research projects at UCLA or RAND. Each year, the program proposes to admit three to four new pre-doctoral trainees and two to three new post-doctoral trainees so that any one time, there are seven pre-doctoral and five pre-doctoral trainees in the program. Each will be funded for a two-year period. [unreadable] [unreadable] The combined environment of UCLA and RAND is ideal for trainees. UCLA offers a wide range of academic disciplines with nationally-recognized faculty who have an active research program that can serve as a basis for training. RAND is a full-time research organization with a broad range of funded projects that offer trainees the opportunity to work on studies that address important national health policy issues. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]